Va donc parler avec Hermione'
by DeyRocks
Summary: Quand Ron voit Ginny embrasser Harry et qu'il se met en rogne, ça peut laisser place à certaines révélations!


Ginny avançait en tempêtant devant un Ron tout aussi en furie. Elle marchait si vite que son frère devait presque courir pour continuer à lui hurler dessus.

-N'essaie pas de me la faire Ginny! Je t'ai vu. Tu as embrassé Harry. _Mon meilleur ami_! D'ailleurs il ferait bien de porter son équipement de Quidditch la prochaine fois que je le croiserai lui!

Rien à faire, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle montait vers la tour des Gryffondors, les poings serrés.

-Quand maman saura ça elle sera furieuse!

Mais bon sang, elle devait lui répondre et vite ou il ne trouverait plus rien à lui reprocher.

-Tu es trop jeune pour embrasser des garçons _Ginevra Weasley_!

C'en était trop, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle se retourna vers lui sèchement et lui cracha un de ses incontournables :

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Et ne t'avises plus de m'appeler ainsi si tu ne veux pas goûter à un maléfice de chauve-furie pleine puissance!

-Oh! Parce que c'est moi le coupable cette fois?

-Tu n'es pas ma mère _Ronald_! Tu n'as pas à surveiller mes moindres gestes!

-Je ne suis peut-être pas maman mais je suis ton grand frère. C'est mon devoir. Dit-il, un brin de fierté dans la voix.

Ginny se retourna vers le portrait de la grosse dame qu'ils avaient enfin atteint. Elle dit rudement le mot de passe, indignant la grosse dame. Elle s'engagea dans le passage étroit, suivie par son frère toujours aussi en colère. Elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire, sinon c'est lui qui aurait eu le dernier mot. Sitôt arrivé dans la salle commune, elle courut vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Ron la poursuivit à travers les fauteuils bourgognes et au moment où elle arrivait en haut des marches, il s'engagea dans l'escalier. Mais il avait oublié un petit détail. Les garçons ne pouvaient pas monter au dortoir des filles. Il chercha vainement une prise pour s'accrocher au mur mais il s'affala de tout son long et glissa le long du toboggan jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le sol de pierre sans douceur. Ginny le regardait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. La colère de Ron s'intensifia.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu? Ragea-t-il.

-Pourquoi je t'aurais prévenu? Le nargua-t-elle. Si tu ne t'obstinais pas à me suivre partout où je vais Ron, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-C'est toi qui m'obliges à te suivre Ginny! Il suffit que j'aie le dos tourné deux minutes pour que quand je me retourne tu sois collée aux lèvres d'un garçon!

-Oh! Ça c'est la meilleure! Moi, je t'oblige à me suivre? Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change? Je n'ai qu'un an de moins que toi Ron! Je peux bien embrasser des garçons si ça me plaît.

Elle semblait décidée à avoir le dernier mot.

-Mais pas _Harry_! Grogna Ron, un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix.

Elle lui tourna le dos et entra dans sa chambre. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, son balai à la main. Elle descendit l'escalier et passa devant lui sans le regarder. Ron, hébété, lui demanda :

-Mais où vas-tu comme ça? La discussion n'est pas terminée.

-Une discussion? J'appellerais plutôt ça une engueulade Ron! Et puis, si ça t'intéresse, je vais rejoindre Harry dans le parc. On s'en va voler un peu. Se moqua-t-elle.

Et elle marcha prestement jusqu'au passage menant dans les couloirs. Juste avant de s'y engouffrer elle se retourna vers Ron et dit :

-Tu sais Ron, au lieu de me suivre partout, tu devrais t'occuper de ta propre vie. Va donc parler avec Hermione. Et toi aussi tu devrais essayer d'embrasser. Tu verrais, c'est agréable un baiser!

Elle se retourna vivement dans une vague de cheveux roux et sortit, laissant Ron planté là comme un crétin. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre, encore frustré. Il observa la magnifique journée qui commençait. Puis il remarqua plusieurs couples un peu partout dans le parc. Sa colère s'envola doucement. Il vit Hermione, adossée à un arbre, un livre sur les genoux. Puis il vit deux petits points bougeant dans les airs. Harry et Ginny. Elle avait peut-être raison après tout, elle n'était plus un bébé.

Les paroles de sa sœur trottaient dans sa tête : « _Va donc parler avec Hermione. Et toi aussi tu devrais essayer d'embrasser. Tu verrais, c'est agréable un baiser!_ » . C'est vrai. Il n'avait jamais embrassé une fille. Ça devait être agréable d'embrasser Hermione. Hermione! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans? Est-ce que sa sœur aurait essayé de lui faire passer un message? Après tout, ça n'était plus un secret pour personne qu'il l'aimait. Il la contempla longuement. Il n'avait jamais envisagé sa vie sans elle. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, c'est ce qui allait se produire. Elle en aurait assez de l'attendre.

« Ron, c'est maintenant où jamais. »

Il tourna les talons et passa le portrait. Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'au hall d'entrée et franchit les grandes portes. Il se dirigea lentement vers Hermione avec l'écho de la voix de Ginny dans ses oreilles :

« _Tu verrais, c'est agréable un baiser! _»

Oui, aujourd'hui, il verrait comme un baiser pouvait être agréable, foi de Ron Weasley!


End file.
